Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{p - 3}{6p - 10} \times 4$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(p - 3) \times 4} {(6p - 10) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{4p - 12}{6p - 10}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{2p - 6}{3p - 5}$